Project Ciphra
by dreamsweet27
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes en otro mundo,si desean salir tendrán que encontrar las 8 gemas de la la leyenda,será difícil,por que todos los reinos la tienen guardada como signo de protección.A mas de eso conocerán a gente nueva y tendrán que unir fuerzas,no pueden dividirse.¿Podran nuestros amigos cumplir con esa regla y descubrir el gran misterio que oculta el origen del juego?


"Ultimamente sueño algo me acuesto y consigo dormirme despierto en un lugar como un bosque;muy verde y con arboles altos como rascacielos.  
Tampoco voy sola,me acompaña un chico al cual no he podido ver la cara,o almenos no la recuerdo,lo único que se es que el tiene unos negros preciosos y profundos que aterrorizarian hasta a la manada de lobos mas feroces,lo que me extraña es esa vestimenta rara de color rojo que lleva,me pregunto si sera un Cosplay de algun guerrero o algo por el estilo.  
Vamos tranquilamente caminando por el bosque,cuando de repente aparecen una multitud de seres, parecidos a ogros que yo habria visto en alguna pelicula de pequeña: Eran como de 2,5m de altura, peludos y grandullones, la verdad no me pareció que se entretuvieran a cuidar de su higiene, pero eso no importaba ahora, estos se acercaban a gran ferocidad y entonces el chico que me acompaña saca algo de debajo el vestido, una espada, afilada como un cuchillo y brillante como el sol de mediodía. Él intenta protegerme con todas sus fuerzas y derriba a bastantes oponentes pero no puede evitar que un par de ellos me alcanzen y me separen de él, son demasiados.  
Mientras un par de esas criaturas me aguantan con fuerza y me arrastran, puedo ver como el chico es golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo, perdiendo la espada. Intenta alcanzarla,pero el ogro se avanza y la coje primero,después la levanta con la punta afilada apuntando al pecho del chico aun estirado en el suelo herido y finalmente la espada se mueve hacia abajo con gran velocidad y..."

-NO! –me desperté con la respiración entrecortada intentando cojer aire lo mas rapido luz del sol que entra entre las rejillas de la persiana de mi ventana me tranquiliza,estoy a abrió la puerta de mi habitació mi hermano.

-Oye...- dijo con una mano rascándose la nuca y medio dormido- Se que no paras de tener sueños "raritos" pero me gustaria que no me despertaras a gritos un domingo- decia bostezando.

-Lo siento Francis...¡Pero parecen tan reales! –dije excusándome- Si tu lo soñaras me entenderias...

-Yo en lo unico que sueño es con tener el juego del famoso sorteo –dijo sentándose en un sillon de mi habitación- Ya va a hacer 2 meses que se hicieron los sorteos y aun no ha habido noticia alguna-dijo suspirando

-Los 12 afortunados tendran suerte –dije- solamente eso

-Supongo. Aunque suerte la tuya de que no estén papá y mamá- Francis me miro con cara de pocos amigos – no creo que les hubiese gustado que les despertases un dia festivo, menos mal que se fueron de crucero- dijo cambiando la expresión de la cara y levantándose de mi sillón para alborotarme el pelo- pero a que esperas? Estoy esperando el desayuno, tengo hambre- dijo tocándose la barriga y se fue al salón.

"Estuve preparando el desayuno y después de desayunar lavaba los platos,fue entonces cuando alguien toco a el timbre"

-Voy yo! –dijo mi hermano que se dirigio hacia la puerta, yo segui limpiando pero escuche murmullos que venian de la entrada y empeze a sospechar –pasa algo Francis? –dije dirigiéndome a la entrada  
-No...Y si... –dijo mientras revisaba un paquete que yacía en el suelo- creo que es para nosotros, va a nuestros nombres –dijo y arrastro el paquete para dentro seguido de un portazo- crees que puede ser...

-El juego... –dije yo tambien observando el paquete como si de diamantes de tratasen- abrámosla!

-Si –dijo mi hermano que abrio el paquete en un momento y saco de él un tablero bastante grande en el centro de este ponia "ProjectCiphra",definitivamente se trataba del juego- increíble... –dijo Francias sorprendido

-A que esperas?Vamos a jugar! –dije ansiosa pero mi hermano me cortó

-Espera un momento –dijo rapido apartando el juego- no te parece raro que hayan estado anunciando tanto el juego y no se haya dicho cuando se sabrían los ganadores de este?

-Venga Francis!No te pongas modo detective ahora que por fin tenemos el juego en nuestras manos,hay que jugar! –dije alegre intentando hacer entrar en razon a mi hermano

-Esta bien,pero vayamos a jugar al desván, por si algun paparazzi se entera de la noticia y viene a interrumpir,alli estaremos bien –dijo subiendo los escalones hacia el desvan- bien jugemos...

-Si! –dije satisfecha y busque el dado y las piezas- me pido ser la blanca! –dije fugazmente

-Yo el azul! –dijo el cojiendo la ficha de ese color- espera, y el dado?

-Quizas sea esto –dije cojiendo como un marcador que cambiava de numero cada vez que pulsabas un havia un gran reloj de arena,para preguntas a tiempo supongo- que original...Bueno,empezemos entonces!

Jugamos,era divertido y entretenido pero la verdad es que nada del otro mundo,habra sido una estafa todo para patrocinar?La cosa es que ya estabamos acabando el juego, yo ganaba si sacaba un 6.

-Toma 6! –dije moviendo mi pieza hacia la mitad del tablero junto al nombre del juego- he ganado Francis! Te he...gana- de golpe me entró un sueño tremendo y como si me desmayara caí al ultimo que escuche fue a Francis chillando mi nombre,pero esta voz tambien se desvanecia por momentos y después pude escuchar un golpe hueco sobre el suelo.

...

...CA!

...IANCA!

-BIANCA! –chillaba mi hermano a mi lado sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus brazos –Estas bien?!Que a pasado?

-Ehh... –dije aun medio atontada por lo ocurrido antes. Poco a poco fui despertando y empecé a contemplar mi alrededor –donde estamos Francis? –dije confusa levantándome y mirando a mi hermano- y porque vas vestido así?

-Es lo que a mi me gustaria saber- podia parecer una locura, pero su vestimenta era parecida al chico de mi sueño, solo que mi hermano iba de azul y usaba preferí no hablar de ello en ese momento

-Sabes que paso después de que yo me desmayara? –dije nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados y a mi traje blanco,en cambio mi hermano parecia tranquilo, la tranquilidad es algo que no le dura mucho pero su control en este tipo de situaciones es lo que le hace parecer mas maduro.

-No –dijo el- yo también me dormí al instante –se volteo hacia mi- te dije que había algo raro en todo esto,te lo advertí y no me hicistes caso –en ese momento pareció perder toda la tranquilidad acomulada que tenia- no nos queda otra-dijo suspirando- habrá que investigarlo por nosotros mismos

-Si... –dije siguiéndole, eso sonaba a que habría que caminar mucho,aun asi le seguí, que otra cosa mas podía hacer?

Vaya,vaya...- decia alguien encima de un arbol vigilándonos aunque nosotros no nos diéramos cuenta para entonces- por fin llegaron... – una sonrisa maligna resplandecio en su cara y sus ojos azules centelleaban. Detras de aquella silueta, decenas de ojos de diferentes tipos aparecieron tras la persona.

-Francis, estoy agotada llevamos 3 horas andando sin parar por no decir que creo que vamos en circulos... –mis piernas me dolian no era muy deportista y tampoco es que tuviese unas fuertes piernas como las de mi hermano

-Lo siento Bianca pero debemos seguir avanzando, sino nunca encontraremos ninguna solucion –dijo el siguiendo caminando

-Pero que solucion?No sabemos donde estamos ni tampoco que vamos a hacer –dije exasperada – es mas me siento incomoda...

-Tu tambien lo has notado –dijo mi hermano girándose y mirándome –alguine nos esta observando- o mas bien mas de un ser...

-Oye Francis no me digas eso que me da miedo –y cuando acabe la frase mi hermano ya iba muy adelantado –E-espera!No me dejes sola porfavor!

-Han notado nuestra presencia –dijo una chica subida en un arbol a alta distancia del suelo,esta tenida recojido el pelo en una trenza de su pelo castaño

-Entonces hemos de apresurarnos Catherine –dijo otra chica,esta en cambio tenia los ojos violetas y llevaba un clip verde en el pelo marron oscuro y en su hombro se alzaba un ave- tenemos que llegar o se nos adelantaran, La Arboleda no es muy grande ,qeu digasemos

-Cierto- dijo la otra chica pasando ligeramente de arbol en arbol acompañada de otros animales- apresurémonos

Vamos Francis, este sitio da miedo –dije cojida del brazo de mi hermano- no quiero pensar en cuando oscurezca...

-Si nos damos prisa cuando oscurezca ya no estaremos aqui quizas podamos salir de este bosque... –unos chillinos hicieron que mi hermano parase de hablar, estos chillidos me provocaron un escalofrio que me recorrio toda la espalda,alguien estaba sufriendo y mucho- pero que?...

"Nos asomamos a unos arboles de alla en una pequeña explanada pudimos ver como un monton de personajes azules atavan ferozmente a una persona de rojo con moratones por todos lados"

-Lo van a matar –dije viendo la escena mientras dos personas vestidas de azul se alzaban por encima de todos los otros.

"Las dos chicas una vestida de un azul plateado,pelos y ojos grises como el cielo cuando anuncia tormenta y dos espadas que a su dominio parecian tan ligeras como el la otra chica poco pude ver ya que en ese momento esta alzo una arma para herir al chico de rojo"

-No!Parad! –dije yo en modo reflejo y me alze detras del se quedaron boquiabiertos al verme mi hermano tuvo que salir después de mi y me miro con cara de enfado

-Se puede saber que haces? –dijo el enfadado pero sin desviar la mirada del grupo- nos van a matar...

-Tu eres uno de los nuestros! –dijo la chica que antes no podia ver bien pero ahora estaba al descubierto

-Q-que dices?! –mi hermano me cojio de la mano fugazmente y empezo a correr,nos seguían almenos ¾ de los alla presentes con las dos chicas antes mencionadas al mando– lo ves lo que has hecho!A saber que hacen si nos pillan,maldita sea!- cuando nos separamos un poco de su vista mi hermano me hizo una señal para decirme que subiese a lo mas alto de aquel arbol y esperase a que el volviese cuando despistara el gran grupo.

"Todos pasaron muy rapidos y a la vez silenciosos ,era increíble su habilidad para pasar desapercibidos,en aquel momento me preocupe or mi hermano...Estaria bien?Lo alcanzarian?Yo por mi parte recoji todo el valor que tenia y baje del arbol en dirección a donde habia el chico,debia hacer algo"

Hey! –dije llegando para llamar la atención a los 5 guardas que estaban custodiándole,ellos fueron rapido pero esta vez dejaron al chico solo,era el momento, empeze a correr poe los arboles pero estos me iban alcanzando y mi corazon latia con fuerza no duraria mucho mas-

-Oye y si le hechamos una mano? –dijo una chica de amarillo,con el pelo negro y los ojos marron oscuro y unas pecas características que tenia en la cara,a lo lejos mirando la escena con 2 chicas mas

-Y si mejor le hechamos una rama? –dijo esta otra recogiéndose el pelo y su color de ojos cambio

-Muy buena Carla –dijo la ultima chica riendo y comiendo caramelos abundantemente,ella tenia los ojos rosados tenia el pelo amarillo con algunas mechas rosadas

"No se como pero los 5 personajes que me perseguían fuero trompezando a medida que yo abanzaba,estos fueron cojidos por las ramas de los raboles y lanzados a gran me lo pense dos veces,fui a la explanada y vi al chico que ya se habia deshecho de la cueda y estaba derecho y recuperado"

-Oye...estas bien? –dije acercándome, con un poco de miedo porque aun asi era una desconocido

-Si gracias –dijo el con una leve sonrisa en los labios, al verle la cara note como un déjà-vu-Su pelo era una blanco algo grisáceo largo y recojido en una cola,llevaba unos pantalones amlios acabados en unas botas rojas altas como cinturón llevaba un pañuelo rojo como su camiseta y traia como una capa recojida en los que mas me sorprendieron fueron sus ojos negros,profundos como el fondo del mar,los que me recordaban al chico de mi sueño-No nos conocemos de antes? –dije nerviosa

-No que yo sepa- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto soy Zaccharie pero puedes llamarme Zac –dijo ofreciéndole la mano para un saludo formal

-Yo soy Bianca Arcuri,encantada –dije mirando a mi alrededor y escuchando todo el silencio- mi hermano! –recorde- el se separo para salvarme!

-Tranquila estara bien –dijo despreocupado- es uno de los de Ataque

-Que?Pero de que hablas? –dije confusa- Por cierto donde estamos?

-Tranquila –dijo el cogiéndome de los hombros-estamos en el mundo de Ciphra,si estamos aqui fue porque jugamos a aquel maldito juego de mesa,es una estafa solo nos querian como títeres para exprimentos...

-Como?Ciphra?Estafa?Eperimentos?Ataque? –dije muy exaltada –me voy a volver loca!

-Es muy facil,me dijo el volviendo su cara fria y seria,con aquellos ojos que te removían por dentro como cuando haces papilla una naranja en el exprimidor- Estamos en un mundo diferente al nuestro,aqui existen unas cuantas especies de personas tambien llamadas esencias,hasta aqui bien –dijo el chico yo asentí- Hay los de lucha en los cuales hay 2 especies diferentes las de ataque y defensa .Estas se odian entre si,bueno ya habras podido observar antes... –dijo suspirando

-Vale entiendo –dije pausándolo un momento

-Tambien hay de Naturaleza en los que encontramos los de Energia y Elementos los cuales tampoco se llevan bien y luego tambien estan los salvajes,estos se muestran pasivos y no tienen enemigos ni el rumor de que tambien hay Esencias especiales pero yo aun no he podido ver a nadie asi,alguna pregunta?

-Pues si. Primero:Las esencias se escojen?Y hay tantos jugasdores?No habian solo 12 unidades? –dije esperando respuestas

-Tu esencia la has escojido tu al cojer el peon del color al jugar,cojistes el balnco,verdad? –dijo torciendo un poco la comisura de los labios- Y en cuanto a todas las personas que vimos son reflexus,es decir son reales solamente dos chicas lo eran.

-Wow...parece tan increíble- dije sorprendida- sabes muchas cosas,cuanto llevas aqui?  
-Unos 5 meses... –dijo con algo de desesperación en su rostro- no todos salieron cuando dijieron,fueron saliendo poco a poco.A mi me toco el primero en jugar, vinieron a darme el juego personalmente,que alagador –dijo con una mueca- poco a poco empezo a llegar mas gente y creo que ya estamos todos,la verdad es que todos os esperábamos Bianca –dijo con una sonrisa aterradora- ya va siendo la hora citada...-dijo apartando su cara y sacando una carta de uno de sus bolsillos

-Que es eso? –dije curiosa

-Miralo por ti misma –me entrego la carta –aunque tu tambien debes tener alguna en algun lugar de tu estrecha ropa –dijo entre risitas,le mire fulminante y parecio a leer

"Hola participante;

Te estabamos es esto divertido y mejor que cualquier vida humana?  
El mejor juego de todos los tiempos,el mas realista a tu alcanze.  
Pero aun hay algo que deberias saber pequeño aventurero,tienes que llegar a la colina de  
La Arboleda antes que se ponga el sol del dia X, alli te reencontraras con todos y os propondre algo,pero ates primero he de decir que me gustaria ver vuestras cualidades,el primero que llegue a la colina ese dia tendra un premio.

Que gane el mejor y mucha suerte..."

-Pero y esto? –dije- parece que alguien quiere enfrentarnos- dije alarmada

-Si y lo peor es que lo esta consiguiendo, ten cuidado mas de una persona nos asecha en este momento,lo noto –dijo el mirando alrededor,buscando alguna forma de vida pero sin respuesta- sigamos,les he dicho a Juliette y Alice que me esperaran poco lejos de aqui

-Son amigas tuyas? –dije esperando una respuesta que no llego, lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento es caminar tras de él a no mucha distancia ya que el temor me ganaba

"Solo espero encontrar pronto a mi hermano y salir de aqui.Y ya que estamos a pedir me gustaria descansar un poco me duelen las piernas- pensaba, aunque eso seria difícil ya que una gran batalla para llegar primero a la colina aun estab por empezar..."

"Llevabamos un rato andando, yo no paraba de darle vueltas seguia preocupada por mi hermano.A lo lejos pud ver el claro del final de La Arboleda, me sentí aliviada, odiaba ese lugar"

-Juliette!Alice! –chilló Zac llamando a sus compañeras que se giraron hacia nosotros y venian en paso firme,armadas hasta los dientes.

-Ya era hora Zac- dijo un a de las dos chicas,esta tenia el pelo cotro y negro con una tira roja en la cabeza y los ojos azul-verde grandes con una gran espada en su mano hecho una sonrisa como entre disculpándose y mofándose.

-Pensaba que ya no vendrías- dijo la otra chica de pelos azulados recojidos y ojos grises –pronto va a atardecer y la colina queda un poco lejos – Zac asintió y dio la primera orden

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa,tenemos que ir a paso ligero si queremos llegar a tiempo, es mas, de seguro que ya todos estan dentro de La Arboleda – el se giró y volvió a caminar para el centro de La Arboleda de nuevo,seguido de las otras dos chicas las cuales no dieron importancia a mi presencia

-Espera Zac! –dije juntándome con ellos- Porque tenemos que volver?Alla fuera parece todo tan pacífico! –dije señalando los claros entre los arboles

-Lo siento Bianca pero debemos seguir- seguido de esto su expresión cambio friamente,me miró y por primera vez en el viaje sentí que realmente tenia miedo- contigo o sin ti- el chico se giro y siguió el ,pero estaba sola y no tenia ninguna opcion.

Narrador Francis*

"Seguí corriendo,la verdad es que mi velocidad era increíble, no recordaba saber correr tan asi el grupo no dejaba de seguirme,creia que a este ritmo podria despistarlos e ir a avisar a mi hermana,pero algo e corto el ante mi un acantilado"

-Genial –dije con sarcasmo mientras me asome al acantilado y vi la profundidad de este echándome hacia atras á se escucho stras mio.

-Wow –dijo una de las chicas moviendo el brazo dadno una señal al grupo azul que se quedaron quietos- He de decir que pareces bastante fuerte... –dijo observándome con su pelo gris y su diadema azul llevaba una capa como yo y dos espadas increíblemente afiladas.A su lado havia otra chica pero esta no pronuncio palabra

-Y ahora viene cuando me matas por mis cualidades –dije burlon ella solo sonrió y se presento

-Oye estas en mi lado no voy a hacerte daño –dijo ella guardando las espada- Soy Angela Tsuquiro –djo y girándose hacia la otra chica prosiguió –y ella es Laura Domínguez  
-Encantada –dijo ella aun en posición de entonces cuando el cielo se oscureció de golpe y se escucharon grandes truenos desde lejos que aumentaban de sonido rapidamente

-Tsk...- dijo Angela mirando al cielo – Ya estan aqui hay que refugiarse! –dijo ella cogiéndome rapidamente del brazo

-Espera quien viene? –dije desconcertado corriendo entre un monton de personas de azul

-Los de energia...

*Fin narrador francis*

-Kyaaa! –dijo Isis mientras corria a traves de los arboles como el viento- A este paso nos van a mutilar!

-Es normal las de energia van a ir a por nosotras! –dijo Desireé corriendo entre ellas

-Chicas nos alcanzan! –dijo Carla y sus ojos cabiaron de color de nuevo- hay que hacer algo!

-Espera! –dijo Desireé- si usas la magia nos encontraran mas fácilmente!Hay que llegar a la colina,es la unica manera de parar esto!

-Dios! –dijo Catherine mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol – van a destruirlo todo! –dijo alarmada- si no echamos a las de elementos pronto nosotras también recibiremos!

-Si pues ya me diras tu como lo hacemos! –dijo Sofia –necesitamos llegar a la colina en cuanto antes!

-Y tu quien crees que estara ahi,esperando para chamuscarnos?! –respondia Catherine mientras caia un chaparron intenso

-Quieres decir que los de energia ya han llegado a la colina?!–dijo esta reaccionando- estan controlándolo todo desde alli?!

-Exacto!No me extrañaria que siendo el sitio mas alto lo puedan controlar todo perfectamente para que no lleguemos a tiempo! –dijo entre los arboles que chipoteaban agua a cantidades industriales

-Que diablos esta ocurriendo aqui? – dije alarmada ,empapada y congelada junto a mis nuevos compañeros

-Shht! –dijo la llamada Alice que por primera vez se dirijia a mi – no hables de diablos que son capaces de enviártelos del infierno si hace falta – tragué saliva,no me gustaria encontrarme con ninguna bestia rara por alli

-Son los de energia – dijo la tal Juliette- de seguro que ya han llegado a la colina sin llamar la atención y ahora lo desatan todo contra los otros para que no lleguemos a tiempo –dijo inteligentemente

-Si pues... Creo que tenemos un problema mayor –dijo Zac señalando en dirección de defensa venian a toda prisa y pude ver rapidamente a mi hermano en medio de ellos –cuidado!

-Francis! –chille pero momentaniamente Zac me cojio del brazo y me tiro para la derecha- Pero que haces?! –dije viendo como Alice y Julliete se movían ágilmente para el lado izquierdo separándose de nosotros y atrayendo a toda la muchedumbre- que pasa aqui?!Las vas a dejar solas?!

-Claro que no,es mas ellas cojieron el atajo para ir a la colina –dijo manteniendo una breve pausa – nosotros tenemos mas camino por delante,pero –dijo parando de correr y de golpe la lluvia cesó,sorprendiéndome – tenemos este punto muerto

-Que quieres decir? –dije atónita al cielo azul que de golpe apareció con un sol radiante

-Es el unico sitio de la arboleda donde las de Energia no pueden controlarnos- dijo seriamente soltándome del brazo- O no al menos que se separen de la durara mucho pero tenemos que seguir.

"Ya estaba cansada,no solia hacer deporte y hoy habria recorrido un montón de kilómetros,pero lo peor estaba por venir"

-Pero...que es eso?! –dije alarmada viendo como...como los ogros de mi sueño repetitivo se nos echaban encima- no...no peude ser!

-Que pasa ya habías visto de esos antes? –dijo el de buen humor "como podia tomarse esta situación con humor?".Al igual que mi sueño Zac saco una espada afilada y empezo a luchar contra esos seres mientras yo aterrorizada y en shock no podia moverme hasta que me alcanzaron un par de ellos y me arrastraron lejos

"Se lo que va a pasar...No puede ser...Él no..."

-Tsk! – grito Zac mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo y el ogro cojio su espada que entre sus dedos parecia un palillo de dientes y lo bajo como en mi sueño a gran velocidad hacia el pecho de Zac

-No...- dije como un susurro- NO! –algo pareció brillar y no recuerdo nada mas después de eso

-Increíble! –dijo aplaudiendo una chica en la colina- Has visto ese gran poder Aeryn?! –dijo señalando el az de luz que salía entre los arboles – no es divertido?!

-Si es muy fuerte –dijo la otra chica con una de las manos alzadas removiendo el dedo en el aire como si fuera a provocar un pequeño tornado –al parecer hay gente con cualidades aqui no me lo esperaba,Aria.

"Ya estoy volviendo a soñ sé,de alguna forma lo vez estoy en un largo pasillo, como el de un hotel algo abandonado con una alfombra verde oscura que cubre el suelo del infinito pasillo a conjunto con las puertas que tambien son verdes y resaltan sobre el amarillo desgastado de las paredes y el blanco del tacho con algunas luces que parpadean a medida que yo avanzo. Una de las puertas me llama la atención, lleva grabada (como si le hubieran rascado con unas llaves) un signo; un circulo con una raya tachandolo. La principio parece todo muy normal, en la habitación seguían jugando con los colores de las paredes verdes y amarillos,no hay ventanas lo unico que contrasta es el raro cuadro colgado en la pared enfrente de la piezas de muchos colores y parece que entre todos hacen la forma de un corazon en el centro,en cuanto me aproximo empieza a brillar con mas que tocarlo,he de hacerlo ese peculiar brillo me atrae pero en cuanto las yemas de mis dedos lo rozan...despierto"

-Mm~ -solté sin darme cuenta de que alguien me cojía en brazos y se reía de mi

-Jajajaja! –solto Zac que al parecer se encontraba bien y me llevaba en brazos con su pelo blanco perla azotándole en la espalda- mira que eres rara- dijo mofá a llover de nuevo y tenia por encima esa pañuelo gigante que el siempre se ata en las muñecas

-No te rias!Yo no soy rara! –dije dando un salto y bajándome se sus brazos- um...aun que gracias por cubrirme con tu super pañuelo gigante –dije bromista entregándosela

-No es un 'super pañuelo gigante'- dijo cogiéndola y colocándosela- se llama Shkall y es una arma

-Hay algo que lleves que no sea una arma? –dije con brazos cruzados y replanteándome la pregunta- espera,no,no contestes... –mire alrededor y todo parecia muy tranquilo- Que ha pasado? –pregunte- cuando me he dormido,digo

-La verdad es que ni yo se exactamente que ha pasado- dijo el siguiendo el camino- no pense que iba a decir retso has salvado,gracias –volvio a decirlo en tono de humor pero esta vez con algo de simpatia en su voz- creo que tu esencia es una de las especiales,pero no se cual

-Y eso es bueno? –pregunte inocentemente

-Pues claro, aunque no es muy normal y llamaras la atención si lo usas delante de alguien, no te lo recomiendo –dijo alzando los hombros- ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar –dijo señalando enfrente- eso de alli es la colina,señorita...

*Francis narrador*

"Seguía enter la multitud,por un momento pense oir a mi hermana chillar mi nombre,serian imaginaciones a unas chicas vestidas de rojo"

-Por que las seguimos- pregunte agotado por correr tanto- vamos a matarlas?! –dije exaltado

-Nadie a dicho de matar –dijo Laura a mi lado- no por el momento...

-Ellas nos llevaran al la colina- decia Angela que iba un poco mas adelantada pero escuchaba la conversación- saben el camino...

*francis narr fin*

-Creo que se estan aprovechando de nosotras –dijo Alice- y si nos desviamos y los despistamos?- dijo astuta

-Um...- pensó Juliette- Es mala idea, nos acabarian pillando, al fin y al cabo son especialistas en huidas y con tantos de Defensa,no sobreviviríamos- hizo una pausa,agotada- tenemos que llegar a la colina, es el unico modo...aun que sea arriesgado

-Quizas... –respondio Alice finalmente- la verdad es que no tenemos mucho tiempo de pensárnoslo – dijo mirando al frente- ya veo la colina

-Piernas para que os quiero! –dijo Carla aun huyendo con sus compañeras de los ataques de Energia

-A este paso no llegamos! – dijo Desireé a la delantera- nos van a chamuscar!

-Ya pero es que no sabemos ni donde esta la coli- empezo a decir Isis que iba sobrevolando como podia y choco con algo...o con alguien- Ayy!

-Deberia quejarme yo! –dijo Sofia y al momento una ave vino a acompañarle- pero si sois las de Elementos!Que haceis aqui? –penso Sofia y al momento otra chica se acerco por los arboles

-Sofia ocurre algo? – pregunto Catherine y se dio cuenta de las chicas presentes- vosotras! –dijo saltando del arbol- lo estan destruyendo todo por vuestra culpa!

-No es cierto!- dijo Desireé- es mas nosotras ya ibamos a pararlas! –dijo siguiendo su camino pero en ese momento caió un rayo muy cerca de ellas

-Esto...El camino para la colina es por alli –dijo Sofia señalando la dirección contraria en la que iban- si tenemos que llegar todas,sera mejor que vayamos juntas

-Es cierto tenemos mas probabilidades –dijo Catherine razonando- os guiaremos pero en cuanto llguemos alli vosotras os enfrentais con la de Energia y como si no os hubieramos ayudado

-Ok!Es un trato entonces! –dijo Carla

-Vamos no queda mucho camino –dijo Sofia ayudando a levantar a Isis

-Ya vienen- dijo Soul mirando a los alrededores- a quien deberíamos atacar?- pregunto

-La verdad es que acabar con las de Elementos no nos vendría mal,pero tambien podria revelarse en una guerra entre todos y seria absurdo,quiero mi recompensa –dijo Aeryn

-Querras decir nuestra recompensa- corrijio Soul- entonces que hacemos,se acercan

-Quiero ver cuanto poder tiene esa chica- respondio Aeryn- ataquémosle con todo nuestro poder

-Ok...

-Venga tenemos que subir rapido! – me dijo Zac – o nos atacaran!

-Si ya lo intento! –grite y mire hacia la cima,sorprendentemente todos ya estaban alli,tambien mi hermano- pero que?...

-Por fin habeis llegado – dijo Soul en la cima mientras todos llegaban mirándose unos a los otros

-No te des aires de grandeza, hubieramos llegado antes si no nos hubierais atacado con un monton de relámpagos- dijo Juliette enfurecida

-Venga,venga –dijo mofándose Aeryn- vais a ver de cual es nuestro mas fuerte y grande enemigo- la chica alzo las manos y señalo a otra persona que iba de blanco aun subiendo la rayo salio de entre las nubes y alcanzo a la pareja de personas

-Zaaac! –dije viendo en poco tiempo que el chico tambien le afectaria y le abraze por atras por la cintura,no se como oslo pese en protejerle y volvio a pasar aquella extraña luz aun que esta vez no me desmaye- estas bien?

-Si... –dijo cojiendo aire- tu poder es increíble...

"Subimos todos y nos alejamos de las de Energia ya que podian parecer algo peligrosas y habian tratado de matarnos a todos, aunque en aquel juego fuera normal,volvi con mi hermano y Zac con sus compañ parecia ir bien hasta que una voz aparecio de la nada"

*nota[habla el creador del juego]*

[Al fin os habeis reunido todos-dijo aplaudiendo una fria voz- ya era hora,empezaba a cansarme]

-Tu eres el causante de que estemos aqui- dijo mi hermano- seras... –fue interrumpido

-No le deobedezcas- le advirtio Laura- o acabaras mal

-Donde esta mi recompensa? –pregunto Aeryn nerviosa

[La recompensa es teneros a todos aqui y ahora- le respondio sin ganas- Y aqui es cuando empieza vuestra verdadera misión,la unica forma de salir del juego- hizo una breve pasusa- Si quereis salir de aqui tendréis que juntar las siete gemas de los regnos que hay en este juego,después resolver el puzzle y cuando lo hagais se os abrira el portal que os llevara a casa y hacia la victoria- dijo finalizando con voz grave- Que vuestra esencia os acompañe]

"Todos nos quedamos mirando unos a los otros íbamos a hacer?Gemas?Puzzle?Regnos?Portal?Que era todo eso?Sea como sea Zac sabe la respuesta..."


End file.
